Cerberus
Hero Intro Mid row Nuker. Able to deal massive bursts of damage. Stat Growth Skills ' Fiery Furball' Spews an exploding fireball that deals continuous damage to the target Effect: Magical Damage Range: Row (see note) Notes: *It only does direct damage; not continuous damage. *Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; 16.5 damage added per level. *Aims at the most front row; may also hit mid row. *Spell has an average length cast time and moderate missile velocity. ' Acid Drool' Spits a ball of water at the target Effect: Magical Damage Range: Frontmost enemy, Single Notes: *Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; 16.5 damage added per level. *Aims at an enemy at the most front row, will hit only one enemy. *May blind the enemy; accuracy increased per level. ' Dog Breath' Belches a ball of toxic gas at the target Effect: Magical Damage Range: Notes: *Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; 11 damage added per level. *Aims at an enemy at the most back row; will hit other enemies within range. *Has a moderate chance of missing the target. ' Pack Unity' Increases Attack Speed (Passive) Effect: ' Attack Speed Boost '''Range: ' Self '''Notes: *Adds 20.5% attack speed at level 1; plus 0.5% per additional level. Rotation Unlike most heroes, Cerberus' skill rotation is very long but his skills follow this scheme: *Auto-Attack- is used first, fourth, and fills in everywhere else in rotation *Acid Drool- is used on the 2nd attack and every 4th attack proceeding then on *Dog Breath- is used on the 3rd attack and every 6th attack proceeding then on (AA→Acid Drool→Dog Breath→AA→AA→AD→AA→AA→DB→AD→AA→AA→AA→AD→DB→AA→AA→AD...) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 3 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Mana Stone (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Primal Orb (Lvl. 13) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Zeus' Diary (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Vengeance Box (Lvl. 41) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Fabled Wand III (Lvl. 78) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Globe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Fabled Wand IV (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Ayra Charm (Lvl. 83) * 1 x Summoner's Staff (Lvl. 85) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Asferos Card (Lvl. 88) Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Crystalline Plate * 1 x Dragon's Sorrow * 1 x Etherworld Script * 1 x Witchcraft Scroll Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Silver Crescent * 1 x Wraith Staff * 1 x Voodoo Skull * 1 x Pyro Pearl Final Stats * STR: 1002 (860+142) * INT: 1795 (1399+396) * AGI: 773 (653+120) * Max HP: 19339 (16333+3006) * PHY ATK: 2448 (1831+617) * MAG ATK: 4949 (3689+1260) * Armor: 242 (213+29) * Resist: 271 (177+94) * Physical Crit: 445 (307+138) * Magic Crit: 145 (70+75) * HP Regen: 500 * Rage Regen: 625 (520+105) * Dodge: 5 * Piercing: 5 * Ignore Resist: 32 * Heal Bonus: 10% Strategy Bad hero at low levels. Average hero at levels below 70 gaining insane attack power at higher to max levels, supposedly the best DPS out there. It's a hero proven to be very useful in Arena and Guild party stage at later levels because of his purple skill giving additional attack speed with his other 3 skills consistently dealing damage to opponent. That being said, even being silenced, his damage output is not hindered as much. Plus, his equipment for evolve is comparatively easy to attain. As for the Arena position, it is highly recommended to put him in a group where Cerberus is as far back as possible (Less than 20k HP at 5 stars, typical glass cannon). As for Guild party stage, the test result shows that Cerberus from camp (hiring) at Lv 80 with 5 stars deals way higher damage than owned one (Lv 80 with 5 stars) and his damage is promising in all three (School, Factory, Ballroom). Hero Shard Locations *Saving Argus - Chapter 1 (Elite) *Jelly Power - Chapter 11 (Elite) *Minos Treasure - Chapter 12 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "Grr...Ruff! I will chew you all to pieces!" *(Ultimate activation) - "Grr...RUFF! *(On evolution) - *Pants* *Slurps* *(Upon summoning) - "I am anything but a dog!" Category:Hero